


Shance Fluff Week

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Siblings, So I Lied, comfort kisses, he cant get a break, his older siblings threatened shiro, i'll add tags as this goes, it gets cute after with help, lance has protective siblings, like kisses and cuddles, lol, ok, others will be divergences from the episodes or somthin, shiro likes calling lance kitten, shiro now has lance's parents siblings and his own brother threatening him, some hurt, some will be AUs, there's more angst but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: a different Shance oneshot every day for eight days





	1. Day 1: Black\Blue

**Author's Note:**

> updates may be late for the days bc either im written my other stories or my fam takes me somewhere durin my visit. we'll see. also, this is my first time doin somethin like this!

Lance looked around the vast empty plain of the planet they landed on. Allura said that Black felt a familiar presence here but there’s nothing around for miles that Lance could see. A sigh pulled itself from Lance’s lips as he looked around again. The only thing on the dusty plain were some blue colored plants. There was a rumble and Lance looked around before turning on his helmets sensors.

In the distance there was a figure, the sensor showed him. The small red figure in the distance stumbled and Lance started running toward it. As he got closer the sensor could read it better and Lance saw that one arm-the right one it seemed-didn’t have a heat signature. It was cold. Soon Lance made it to the figure and he ripped his helmet off. He stared at the figure with disbelief. His helmet clattered to the ground and the figure turned to him.

Shiro smiled at him from where he stood swaying. He then went forward and hugged Lance tightly. “I missed you,” he whispered and tears went to Lance eyes. Lance then wrapped his arms around Shiro and held onto him tightly.

“I missed you too, Takashi,” he said brokenly. He felt lips brush his temple and soon Shiro was pulling away with a smile.

“Wake up,” a voice called and Shiro smiled before walking away. Lance reached out and Shiro just smiled again. “Wake up, Lance,” he said and he soon disappeared.

**XXX**

Lance jerked upright in his bed, hands flailing as he tried to grab onto the remains of Shiro from his dream. He looked around his room and sighed, realizing it was a dream. That they haven’t found Shiro yet. Tears built up before slowly trickling down his cheeks. He wiped a hand across his cheeks, drying up the tears because he wouldn’t cry over a dream. A dream that felt so real, like it actually happened.

His door opened a bit but he didn’t pay it any mind, thinking it might have been Hunk bringing him some food since he went to go sleep before dinner. He sighed at his blanket and felt a familiar hand touch his cheek. “Your up,” Lance whirled to look at saw Shiro kneeling by his bed, the that they had shared before that fateful battle with Zarkon.

“Wha,” Lance looked at Shiro with surprise.

“I was worried when I didn’t see you with the others when I arrived. Hunk said you were sleeping because of everything stressful that’s been happening,” Shiro said and Lance peered closely at Shiro. He couldn’t tell if Shiro was real or not since his dream looked real. But he thought about how much time has passed and how much they looked.

“Your just a dream,” Lance said and Shiro gazed at him curiously.

“A dream?”

“Ya, it’s been too long since you disappeared. You can’t be here really. Too much time has passed. A-and I’ve dreamed of us being reunited but-” tears started falling again and Lance let them. He was tired of pretending everything was okay. Of saying they’d find Shiro soon. His voice cracked as he continued. “But, every time after we get close or before we do, you disappear. Saying to wake up,” he said tears falling down faster.

“Lance-” Shiro starts but Lance turned to him with a glare.

“Stop it! Just tell me to wake up already! IT HURTS TO MUCH TO BE PLAYED LIKE THIS!” he shouted and Shiro looked at him stunned. Shiro then went forward and caught Lance’s lips in a tender kiss. Lance’s eyes fluttered shut as Shiro gently pushed Lance back down onto the bed.

He then pulled back and smiled at Lance when he opened his eyes. “I’m home, kitten,” he whispered and Lance smiled, tears renewed but of joy. Shiro laid down beside Lance and gently pulled the lanky teen to him and kissed his forehead. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and held tightly, burying his head into Shiro’s neck with a sigh.


	2. Day 2: Sea\Stars

Shiro smiled as he guided a blindfolded Lance out of the castleship and out to the planet they were landed on. Shiro was giddy about the surprise he had for Lance since it was their two year anniversary. He was able to get Allura to land on the planet they had just freed from Zarkon’s rule. He soon stopped their movement when they reached the edge of the forest where the solid dirt changed to sand and then to ocean.

The pink water lapped gently at the shore with stars twinkling in beautiful colors above. “We’re here,” he whispered pulling the blindfold off Lance’s eyes. Lance blinked gently and looked at the scene in front of them. There stood a beach that was similar to Earth’s with the stars shining brightly overhead with a basket on top of a blanket allowing them to be on the beach but not get sand everywhere.

“It’s beautiful,” he said with a smile and Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, placing a chaste kiss on his lovers cheek.

“You wanna know what’s more beautiful?” he asked and Lance nodded, wondering what Shiro was thinking. “You,” he whispered and a blush made it’s way up Lance’s neck to his cheeks.

“Takashi!” Lance whined as he felt Shiro chuckle behind him as he sensed Shiro was proud of himself.

“It’s true,” Shiro replied tightening his hold on the blue paladin. He then moved Lance to the blanket and sat down, pulling Lance into his lap. A squeak left Lance’s mouth as he was pulled down but he relaxed once he was settled, leaning against Shiro’s chest and placed his hands over Shiro’s that rested on his stomach.

Lance turned his head and looked at Shiro’s face with a smile. “Of course,” he whispered and kissed Shiro softly.


	3. Day 3: Family

Lance smiled at his family as they helped him finish decorating the house. He was excited for Shiro to finally meet his family. His older siblings were in the kitchen helping their parents make a mix of Cuban and Japanese dishes while his younger siblings helped decorate. Lance looked around once more before going upstairs and getting cleaned up along with his younger siblings. He knew once they finished cooking they’d get cleaned up too.

A knock resounded throughout the house. Lance ran out of his room and down the stairs, arriving at the door in record time. He smoothed his hair out and opened the door. Standing there was Shiro looking amazing with Keith standing behind him looking bored. “Hey, Shiro. You brought Keith,” Lance said and Shiro smiled coming forward and wrapped his arms around Lance.

“Ya. Might as well have the families meet each other, even though my family consists of my brother,” Shiro said and Lance kissed Shiro. Keith scoffed at them but had a smile on his face.

“My family’s inside and we have a surprise for you,” Lance said grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling the brothers inside.

“What?” Shiro asked and Lance smirked.

“It’s a surprise,” he said and soon they entered the kitchen where everyone waited. “Everyone, this is Shiro, my boyfriend, and his brother, Keith,” Lance called pointing to them both. “Shiro, Keith, these are my parents, Rosa and Alastair McClain,” he pointed and the two shook hands before Lance started pointing to his siblings. “That’s my older brother and sister, Layla and James. My sister two years younger, Emilia, the twins, Alana and Ireneo,” he finished introducing and they shook hands. Both Layla and James pulled Shiro close and whispered something that had Shiro nodding frantically.

“I will, don’t worry,” Shiro said and Lance looked at them curiously.

“What did you say?” he demanded and the two looked at him innocently, only Layla succeeding in it.

“Just some sibling talk,” Layla replied and Lance narrowed his eyes at them. His attention was pulled when he heard Shiro’s yelp. The twins were climbing onto Shiro and he was swaying backwards.

“Alana! Ireneo! Detenganse ahora, lo van a asustar! Si no paran, el monstruo de las cosquillas los atrapará.” he started seriously as he grabbed Alana from her perch before laughing. The girl squealed in delight as Lance moved one hand to her side and started wiggling it, making her shriek with laughter. He then swung her around before placing her down and both she and her twin ran from the room.

“What did you say?” Shiro asked and Lance smirked.

“That a tickle monster would come if they didn’t stop,” he answered and Shiro chuckled at that.

“Of course,” he said as the went to the table.

“Be glad that I decided to for you to meet the others,” he said and Shiro nodded, having heard tales of the other relatives. “Close your eyes. This is the surprise,” Lance said covering Shiro’s eyes who laughed softly.

“Of course,” he agreed and Lance felt Shiro’s eyelashes brush his palm as he closed his eyes. Once he was satisfied he removed his hands and pulled Shiro to the table and sat him down. Lance went to the kitchen and started getting the meals out and placed it on the table, making sure more Japanese dishes were next to Shiro and Keith.

Keith looked at Lance stunned and Lance just smiled. “Wow,” he mouthed and Lance smirked. “I know,” he mouthed back and Keith rolled his eyes. He soon finished and everyone sat down. Lance was next to Shiro and took his hand. “Open them,” he said and Shiro opened his eyes and his mouth opened in surprise to see both Japanese and Cuban dishes on the table. Shiro turned to Lance with a fond look.

“You did all this?” he asked and Lance nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered and kissed the tip of Lance’s nose, enticing giggles from Lance while his parents and older siblings looked at them fondly while his younger siblings made slight gagging noises.

“ Te amo, Takashi,” Lance whispered and Shiro smiled.

“Watashi mo anata o aishite, koneko” Shiro whispered back, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and placed an arm around his waist. Lance leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulders and then they started eating. Everyone trying a little bit of the Japanese dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Detenganse ahora, lo van a asustar! Si no paran, el monstruo de las cosquillas los atrapará.: Stop it right now, you'll scare him. If you don't, the tickle monster will get you!  
> Te amo, Takashi: I love you, Takashi  
> Japanese translations  
> Watashi mo anata o aishite, koneko: I love you too, kitten


	4. Day 4: First

********

Hunk sighed fondly as Lance continued to stare across the coffee shop to where Keith was talking to his brother Shiro, his crush. Pidge finished typing at her computer before looking up to see Lance in a daze. “Just go ask him out already,” she said and Lance jerked back.

“What!?!” Lance shouted and winced as customers glared while Shiro and Keith looked over curiously. “I can’t! He can’t possible want to be with me,” he said softly and his two friends looked sadly at him. Lance looked sadly at them before looking down at his muffin. Hunk and Pidge shared a look and she nodded typing away a message to her brother.

**Pidgey: U need 2 get Shiro 2 Lance about his feelings!**

**Technerd: Y? What’s up?**

**Pidgey: Lance is feelin v insecure about someone likin him. Plz do it**

**Technerd: Alright. Will do.**

Pidge nodded to Hunk who smiled at her gratefully. “It might take a little,” she whispered and Hunk nodded understanding. “Hey, Lance,” Pidge started and the lanky teen looked up, “what do you think of the Wonder Woman movie?” she asked and Lance perked up.

“It’s amazing!” he said and they started talking about the movie while Pidge kept glancing over at Shiro who was looking between his phone and them. While Lance talked animatedly with Hunk, she looked over at Shiro who caught her gaze and jerked her head to Lance. Shiro frantically shook his head and Pidge glared at him. He then gestured that he was working still and Keith pushed Shiro toward them saying something.

Shiro looked at his brother before turning back to them, a faint pink tint to his cheeks as he walked over to their table. “Lance,” he started and Lance looked over to Shiro.

“What’s up?” he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Shiro struggled talk and swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw Lance being cute.

“I-uh-umm,” Shiro stumbled over his words and Lance furrowed his brow in curiosity and concern.

“Yeah….?” he asked and Shiro sighed.

“Iknowyouhavefeelingsforme,” he said rapidly and Lance blinked in surprise.

“Come again?” Shiro took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“I know you have feelings for me,” he said slower and Lance looked away.

“Oh, well, no need to worry ‘bout it. I’ll get over them,” he said thinking Shiro meant he doesn’t like him back and Shiro’s eyes widened.

“That’s not what I meant!” he blurted and Lance narrowed his eyes.

“What did you mean then when you said it like that?” he demanded, eyes shiny slightly. Everyone in the coffee shop was quiet as they watched what was happening. Keith face palmed at his brother's stupidity while Hunk and Pidge looked between the two worriedly. Shiro was silent still and Lance sighed. “I get it, don’t hurt yourself trying to let me down,” he started packing his stuff into his back and Shiro’s eyes grew wide with panic.

His gaze then became determined as he gripped Lance’s shoulders and turned him around to face him. Lance looked surprised at Shiro and saw him looking fondly at him. “I didn’t mean I didn’t like you back,” he said softly before pulling Lance close and kissing him. Lance’s eyes were wide in surprise before fluttering closed as the kiss went on. As Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, he heard clapping and pulled back. He looked around and saw that the customers were cheering for them and a blush rose up his neck up to his cheeks.

He hide his face in Shiro’s shirt with a whine and Shiro chuckled, hands still wrapped around Lance’s waist. “Come over to my place after work,” Lance whispered and Shiro nodded with a hum, kissing Lance’s forehead before walking over to the counter, leaving behind a flustered Lance. Hunk smiled looking between the two before grabbing both his and Lance’s stuff.

“See you later, Shiro!” Hunk called having both backpacks on and leading Lance out with Pidge behind them. Pidge gave Shiro a thumbs up before following them out. She then stuck her head in with a smirk.

“Just so you know, that was Lance’s  _ very _ first kiss!” she then sprinted from the shop leaving a blushing Shiro and laughing Keith.


	5. Day 5: Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this isn't very cuddly, never had a cuddle before, so ya. it's the intention that matters right?

A shout tore itself from Shiro’s throat as he jerked upright, escaping his nightmares clutches. Sweat beaded up everywhere on his face and torso before making its way down, sticking to his tank top that he used as a sleep shirt. He dreamed of being in the arena, making it a memory. But then, he watched himself kill his friends before staring down Lance who tried talking to him but ultimately failed, calling him a monster when he saw his friends bodies. Before he too, was cut down.

That was when Shiro’s mind was finally able to wrench itself free. He continued to gasp for breath as he looked around the room, finally convinced he was safe inside the castleship. He then took deep, slow breaths getting his heartbeat even. He pulled the dirty and damp shirt over his head and quickly wiped off any remaining sweat off. The cool, regulated air cooled off his overheated skin and he looked around.

Beside him in the bed was Lance under a few fluffy blankets with his face mask on. His headphones that played soft relaxing music was off and on the desk along side his eyemask. Lance looked blearily at him as his sleep addled mind slowly woke enough for him to process. “Did you have a nightmare, Takashi?” he asked sleepily with a yawn breaking up his name. Shiro smiled at Lance, loving how cute sleepy Lance was and how he pronounced his name when he was at sleeps edge, caught in surprise, whining in insecurity, and softly when either one of them needed comfort.

“Yeah, don’t worry though. I’ll be fine in a few, kitten,” Shiro said twisting Lance’s hair that made blue eyes fall shut slowly as sleep tried claiming him again. Shiro laid down beside Lance, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him close. Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro and buried his head into Shiro’s chest with a content sigh. Soon, their legs tangled together as they found comfort in each other.

Shiro started tracing his fingers across Lance’s arms and down to his chest, just feeling the skin and muscles moving under his touch with a smile. This simple thing was grounding to him and Lance smiled as Shiro continued to trace and draw meaningless doodles onto his skin with his fingertips. “I love you, Takashi,” Lance mumbled and Shiro smiled into Lance’s hair, placing a kiss there.

“I love you too, Lance,” he whispered and the tendrils of sleep took them, letting them have a deep, peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.


	6. Day 6: Magic

Shiro looked around the little magic shop with a smile. He and his brother Keith had been saving up then working on the old shop building for a while and he’s proud with how it came out. “This is last of the boxes!” Keith shouted and Shiro smiled.

“Put them on the counter!” he shouted back as he put away the last items from the previous box. Soon, Keith came through the door with two more boxes of magical items given to them by Allura’s father’s company, Altea’s Magic Supplies. “When do you think Allura and her father will come by for an inspection of how everything's going?” he asked and Keith shrugged after placing the boxes down.

“I think she said in a week. But she mentioned a brother who was interested in helping out,” he said and Shiro nodded.

“He coming today?” Shiro asked opening a box and Keith nodded.

“Sometime today when he’s free. Said he’s good with water magic, spells and rituals. Pidge also knows him. Surprised we haven’t met him yet,” Keith said and Shiro nodded agreement.

“We’ve met her other friend, Hunk. wonder why we haven’t met Lance yet,” Shiro muttered quietly and Keith nodded agreement before they started putting things away in silence. They worked in tandem for an hour before a knock broke the silence. They looked to the glass door in front etched with runes and saw a tall, lean man there. The sun lit his tan skin up, lighting his features and softening his face. His deep blue eyes lighted with mirth as his eyes moved from them to the door. A smile made its way to his face as Keith finally moved to open the door.

“Thanks. Are you Keith?” the tan man asked and Keith nodded.

“Back their gaping is my brother Shiro. Are you Lance?” he asked closing the door behind the man and he nodded.

“Yup, my sister told you about me?” Lance asked and Keith nodded.

“Ya, said you were interested in helping,” Keith said as they went to the back where Shiro was still hesitating.

“I’m pretty good with water based magic so I could help anyone that has questions about it,” he said and Shiro’s brow furrowed. “My sister won’t stop talking about you, Shiro. Your the most powerful air mage in years,” Lance gushed and Shiro bashfully rubbed his neck.

“It’s nothing. I’d rather just own a simple magic shop then be anything someone else wants,” Shiro said and Lance frowned at that. As he saw the frown, Shiro couldn’t help but think that a frown didn’t belong on that face.

“People tried forcing you to be something-some _ one _ else?” he asked and Shiro nodded.

“That’s why I left the capital,” he said with a shrug, turning back to the boxes.

“That’s not right,” Lance said placing a hand on Shiro’s right shoulder. He jerked from the touch surprised. He hasn’t had anyone but Keith place a hand there since his accident. He dropped the glass in his hand and it shattered on the counter by his left hand. He grunted as glass hit his hand and lance gasped. “I’m so sorry,” he said pulled the hand to him and Shiro tried pulling his hand back.

“It’s fine,” he tried easing and Lance shook his head. Lance then opened a pouch at his waist and waved his free hand, pulling water from the pouch. The water then went to the cut hand and Shiro hisses in pain as the water made its way into his hand cleaning the cuts. Lance then said some ancient words and both his eyes and the water started glowing. The brothers watched fascinated as the cuts started healing. Soon the water left and Lance placed it into the sink, allowing the dirty water to go down the drain.

“It’s not fine. I’m so sorry. I should’ve remembered that you don’t like anyone touching that arm since you lost it,” Lance berated himself, hitting his head while walking away and Shiro grabbed his wrists.

“It’s not you fault. You couldn’t have remembered since it happened months ago. It’s nice enough that you tried learning what I’m not comfortable with,” Shiro said with feeling, pulling Lance’s hands down between them and Lance looked at Shiro’s face, looking for something.

“You’re…..really not mad?” he asked and Shiro nodded, feeling some tension leave Lance.

“Have others been mad at you for things you couldn’t have known?” Shiro asked and Lance nodded slowly, looking down at their linked hands.

“I have been blamed for things,” he said softly, tugging his hands and Shiro tightened his grip before pulling Lance to him. He then hugged Lance tightly and a sigh escaped Lance, all tension leaving him until he was limp in Shiro’s hug. “You have very comforting hugs,” he said and Shiro chuckled at that, enticing a smile to Lance’s face.

“Let me say this, you are not to be blamed for this. You tried to remember something but couldn’t because of how much time has passed. And that’s good enough. If anyone else gives you grief about something like this, tell one of us and we won’t hesitate to help you,” Shiro said getting a nod of agreement from Keith who placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” he whispered as Keith stepped back and Shiro nodded.

“Of course. To say thanks for healing my cuts, how about I take you to a cool restaurant that just opened up,” he suggested and Lance nodded agreement.

“T-that would be g-great,” Lance stuttered, face tinting pink. He then turned and left the shop while Shiro sighed with a smile.

“You better make this date great otherwise Pidge will complain to me about Lance being upset,” Keith said and Shiro looked over to him. “And I will kick your butt if you let that happen,” he threatened and Shiro nodded.

“Of course. And to make sure that doesn’t happen, your helping me,” Shiro said dragging Keith upstairs to their apartment.

\---

The date went great and both Shiro and Lance keep talking about it. The others mock glare and complain but are happy for the two dorks.


	7. Day 7: Future

Shiro let off a content sigh as he tightened his hold on Lance as they gazed out the observation window. In the distance was Earth, they were finally going back since the war was over after a tough two years of battling Zarkon, then his son Lotor, then finally Haggar. After they died, all the Galra soldiers surrendered and let the Blade rule. The commanders that would die for Zarkon’s cause put up a fight.

But finally, just a week ago, they caught the last one and were finally free to go back to Earth. Lance leaned back against Shiro with a sigh too. “Do….do you think the Garrison told them we were dead?” he asked and he felt Shiro shrug.

“We’ll find out,” Shiro replied. “No matter what though, your family will be ecstatic that you’re back,” he finished, kissing the back of Lance’s neck, earning a soft giggle from Lance.

“You know that tickles, Takashi,” Lance whined turning in Shiro’s arms. A chuckle left Shiro’s mouth as his boyfriend whined about being ticklish. He then leaned down and captured that mouth in a tender kiss. “I love you,” he whispered when they pulled back.

Shiro settled his forehead against Lance’s and smiled. “I love you too, Lance,” he whispered and they stayed like that until Allura called for them.

“ _ Paladin’s, we’ll be arriving at Earth in a few minutes. Change into your uniforms and wait at the entrance, _ ” she called and the two left the deck to change. They arrived at the entrance at the same time as everyone else. Pidge was humming in excitement beside her brother and father as they waited to be able to see her mom again. Soon, Allura came down with Coran, Kolivan and a few other leaders of planets they freed. They knew Allura would want Earth to join the Alliance so they could have access to it’s history and the Paladin’s with no trouble should they be needed for anything.

“The ship is landing as we speak, from what we could find, they are doing a ceremony of sorts,” Coran said and they looked at him curiously.

“Who?” Shiro asked and Coran twisted his mustache in thought.

“It seems to be a military company. Had Galaxy in the name,” he said after a moment.

“Galaxy Garrison,” Matt said surprised. “What could they be doing?” he mused and his father wrapped an arm around both his kids.

“They could be doing a graduation for cadets,” he suggested and they nodded.

“I was able to a closer look, and it appears they have pictures of all of you,” he said and Lance seemed to wilt at that. Shiro pulled Lance into a hug and Lance rested his head onto Shiro’s shoulder. “Was it something I said?” Coran asked and Shiro spared a look to him as Sam stepped forward.

“When the Garrison has pictures, it typically means they’re going to hold a moment of silence and honor those that have died. So, it’s safe to assume they think we’re dead,” he said and all the aliens became solemn at that while Lance and hunk became distressed at that. Pidge’s mom knew Pidge was going to find their family no matter how long it took while Keith’s only family was Shiro. Shiro’s family already thought he was dead but he knew they would be happy to see him again.

Lance and Hunk’s family he’s learned were close so it would hurt them both and try to comfort each other about this lose. And he knew that something like a child’s death would harm families. That blame would be tossed at different people for  what happened. “I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you,” Shiro said.

“But what if nothing's the same. What if my parents got divorced? Only my mom wanted me to follow my dreams. My dad wanted me to stay on Earth and work in the family business,” Lance said upset and Hunk came forward, enveloping the two into a hug.

“Knowing my family, buddy, they would have prevented it. Saying we could keep ourselves alive,” Hunk said and Pidge nodded agreement as she joined.

“Plus, my mom woulda tried contacting yours and talk to them. You know that families who had kids that were friends with each other would talk to each other to get through the pain,” she said and Lance nodded. The ship shuddered as it landed on the ground and the hug broke up. Lance kept a grip on Shiro’s hand as their little transport unlocked from the ship and took them down to the ground. Allura and the others stood behind the Paladin’s, knowing Earth officials would be less likely to attack if they see familiar faces.

The door hissed open and Shiro stepped out with the Paladin’s behind him by a step. Everyone at the ceremony stopped and watched as the Paladin’s came onto the stage. “Galaxy Garrison. I, Takashi Shirogane, along with four other cadets, Lance McClain, Hunk Garrett, Pidge ‘Gunderson’ Holt, and Keith Kogane, have been in space for two years fighting a war. Along the time there, we have found the other two men from the Kerberos mission, Samuel and Matthew Holt. We have arrived here since we have just won and would like for Earth to join the Voltron Alliance that we are Paladin’s for. This will be a beneficial alliance as we can learn about space and all that lives there while being guaranteed protected. Here with us to discuss this more, is Princess Allura of Altea with her advisor, Coran, along with other leaders of planets we saved from the Galra who started this war,” with that, Shiro stepped back and allowed Allura and her fellow leaders to step forward with smiles.

“Thank you, Black Paladin Shiro,” Allura said as she came forward. “I would like to say that I hope this works,” she called and went toward Iverson. “As good faith, I would appreciate it if you would allow my Paladin’s along with Sam and Matt, the honor of seeing their families while we discuss  with the leaders of your world about an Alliance,” she suggested and Iverson nodded, not wanting to get on an alien's bad side.

“Of course. Though, some family members of theirs are here,” Iverson said and Lance looked through the crowd and saw his parents and older siblings sitting in the crowd. A smile broke across his face and he waved to them and they waved back. Shiro smiled at that and nodded to the family. Shiro then went over to Lance.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask for a little,” he said and Lance tilted his head in confusion as everyone looked at them curiously.

“What’s up?” he asked and Shiro smiled, grabbing his hand before going down to one knee and a squeak leaves Lance’s mouth. Lance raised a hand to his mouth as he bit his lip as he waited excitedly.

“We’ve been together for almost two years, and those two years have been the best with you since you were my rock for this tough time in space battling evil and setting the universe free. Everyday we’ve been together I got to learn something new about you and fell in love even more. I love your kind heart. You always see the good in people, can calm someone down, help us feel normal in the craziness of our lives. You’ve seen me through my ups and downs. Seen me at my best and my worst. But you’ve stayed by my side and helped me. I’ve waited for the day we would come back to Earth because I wanted us to live the rest of our lives together in peace. So, will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me so I can stay by your side for the rest of our lives?” he finished and tears trickled down Lance’s cheeks as he smiled at Shiro.

Lance started nodding frantically as he went to his knees. “Yes, yes, yes! A thousand yes’s! I will!” Shiro took the ring from the box he took out, a simple blue\black ring with a small sapphire with etched designs of their lions on either side. He placed it on Lance’s finger, soon after Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed him. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and stood up. He then spun Lance around causing him to lean back slightly and laugh.

All around people cheered happily for them while their friends smiled and came forward congratulating them.


	8. Day 8: Free day, Music AU

Shiro placed a glass full of whiskey onto the bar counter in front of a patreon. The customer smiled and left to go to his table. Someone cleared their throat and the stage lights came on. Shiro looked to the small stage and saw a tall, lean and tan man sitting on the edge of stool, guitar in his hand resting on his leg. “Hey there. I’m Lance and I’ll be singing a song for you,” he called and he started clapping his hands together as a familiar notes filled the bar.

“ _ If you love somebody; Better tell them why they're here 'cause; They just may run away from you _ ,” he started and Shiro’s eyes widened at the smooth and deep voice. “ _ You'll never know what went well; Then again it just depends on; How long of time is left for you _ ,” everyone stared at Lance, not wanting to interrupt the soothing voice.

“ _ 'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey; I'm on top of the world, 'ey; Waiting on this for a while now; Paying my dues to the dirt; I've been waiting to smile, 'ey; Been holding it in for a while, 'ey; Take it with me if I can; Been dreaming of this since a child; I'm on top of the world _ ,” he finished and everyone stood up clapping excitedly.

Lance smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Thanks for being an awesome audience. I’ll be here every weekend. Hope to see you again,” he then went off stage to the back. Shiro turned back to his customers and made them their drinks. But his mind kept drifting off to the singer Lance. “Do you come here often?” a voice asked and Shiro startled and turned around.

“Well, I work here, so yes,” Shiro answered hesitantly and beside him, Keith snorted.

“I hope to see you again then,” Lance said and then turned away.

And come again, Lance did. He came back every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Playing different songs. And every time, Shiro was there, either working or as a customer, just to hear him sing. After every performance, Lance went over to Shiro and talked to him before leaving.

“You’ve come every week. Something you like?” Lance asked and Shiro smirked.

“Maybe,” Shiro replied and Lance pouted at the cryptic answer.

“Fine,” he leaned up and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. He then slid it across the table. “Here,” he then stood up and Shiro looked at it confused.

“What is it?” he asked and Lance smirked.

“Don’t open it until I’m gone,” with that, he walked from the table while Shiro followed his figure walking through the crowd. Once Lance left, Shiro grabbed the paper and opened it. Inside was a number with Lance’s name at the bottom with a heart and ‘call me’. A smile made it’s way to Shiro’s face along with a blush as he went over to the bar and by that, Keith.

“What’s up?” Keith asked, a smirk on his face. Shiro raised the paper and he raised a brow in confusion. “Yes?” he asked and Shiro opened it. “Ah. You got his number,” he said and SHiro nodded.

“What do I do?” he demanded.

“Try calling him,” Keith said and Shiro looked at him with a  distraught look. “Do it! Otherwise he’ll think he read it wrong and I’ll have to endure more pining from the both of you,” Keith said pushing Shiro toward the entrance.

Shiro ends up calling Lance and they go on a date. Keith has to endure both Shiro and Lance gushing about it since Lance wants to make sure he doesn’t mess up so he goes to Keith.


End file.
